L'esprit du Serpent
by Algol D. DarkWalker
Summary: Les hybrides sont en état d'alerte, un ancien artefact refais surface et de lui dépendra l'avenir de l'enfer et du puissant Léviathan.


Gaule, territoire belge, 53 av. J-C,

Le vieux druide psalmodiait un chant dédié aux dieux devant le dolmen quand un cavalier emmergea de la forêt et s'arrêta à quelques pas.

-Ô druide, j'ai amené ce que tu m'as demandé , mais le village n'est plus que cendres et nombre des guerriers survivants font à présent route pour rejoindre la résistance sous la bannière du chef Vercingétorix.

-Ce qui va se passer n'est plus de mon intérêt, tu m'as servi fidèlement pendant toutes ces années Calix, mais je dois partir à présent, donne-moi l'artefact.

Le cavalier mit pied à terre et remis au vieil homme un baton à taille humaine.

-Maintenant sauves-toi, sous les décombres de ma hutte, dois avoir survécu une cave, son contenu devrait te permettre de vivre grassement pour le reste de tes jours.

-Maitre, j'en fais le serment, moi et les miens vous seront toujours fidèles, à vous et à l'Unique.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi mais ne Le mentionne plus jamais, son heure de gloire n'est pas encore venue en ces contrées.

Le druide frappa la pierre par 3 fois. L'interieur du dolmen s'illumina et le viel homme disparu dans l'entrebaillement puis tout redevins calme et sombre dans la clairière. Le cavalier remonta sur sa monture et disparu dans les feuillages.

Londres 2008

Le troquet était enfummé par les vieux cigars bon marché et par les odeurs de vinasse ou coupleées aux effluves gastriques.

-Alors qu'y avait-il de si important pour me donner rendez-vous en territoire protestant ?

-Ca bouge en bas, et pas qu'un peu, on dit que le Grand Menteur lui-même serait de la partie.

-Bon ça ça explique pourquoi c'est moi que vous avez appellez. On a des détails sur ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu te rappelle de l'histoire de Moïse ? Qui ouvrit les eaux de la Mer Rouge.

-Tu sais de nos jours même les Hindoux ont entendu parler de cette histoire.

-Peu de gens le savent mais ce n'est pas Lui qui ouvrit la mer. Moïse avait reçu le "Baton Sinueux".

-Tu parle d'un nom pourri, j'en ai trouvé des artefacts mais franchement celui-là, vous auriez pu trouver un nom moins ridicule.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a ! Ce baton donc, est en fait le serpent de la génèse, son corps c'est focilisé et à pris l'apparence du bois, quand à son esprit, il a littérallement perdu sa volonté, mais il garde quand même son ascendance sur l'espit de ses descendants.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que ...

-Oui, celui qui contrôle l'espritdu Serpent Originel, peut contrôler Léviathan.

-Et le sceptre à refait surface ?

-Pas exactement, mais des archéologue ont découvert une cavité dans la forêt des Carnutes, à l'interieur était conservés les seuls écris de l'époque car normalement tout se transmettait par voie oral, c'était les comptes-rendus des réunions.

-Le genre de réunion où le monde onirique accepte des se replier en masse dans un autres plans d'existence ?

-T'as tout pigé. Heureusement la plupart des tablettes étaient détruites mais malheureusement l'une d'elles était encore déchiffrable, on y parle d'un baton-serpent qui aurait été confié à un gardien. Les autres se sont lancés à la recherche d'indices sur ce gardien et ils ont trouvé la première partie d'une énigme dans un ancien village en Belgique où aurait vécu le druide-gardien.

-Les gardien, faut toujours qu'ils laissent des tas d'énigmes pour qu'on les retrouve.

-Ils ont découvert l'entrée d'un mauselé mais l'accès est scèllé par un pacte de sang de haut niveau

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-L'atavisme qui permet d'ouvrir le sceau est cyclique en fonction de l 'astre protecteur du donneur.

-Et comme par hasard, il est en vie à notre époque et les autres sont à sa recherche. Vous avez déjà une idée de qui c'est ?

-Damien sii je t'ai amené ici ce n'est pas parce que Léviathan est en cause mais parce que TU es le descendant direct de l'apprentit du druide qui a donné de son sang pour scellé le mauselé et parce que l'astre de l'apprentit c'était Algol !

-Et merde ...

La porte du tripot vola en éclat sous la décharge de chevrotine et 6 hybrides firent irruption arme au point.

-Je le veux vivant !

Damien et son interlocteur renversèrent la table de métal après avoir lancé une grenade à fragmentation en argent béni.

-Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, tuez-les tout les 2 mais je veux son sang !

-Je sens que je vais être très demandé ces prochains jour. Dit-il en sortant 2 Berretta en argent

-Me dit pas que tu voulais des vacances.

-Dans ce métier les seules vacances c'est la mort.

Pas-de-Calais, le lendemain

Mon nom est Damien, j'ai 21 ans et je suis déjà mort une fois, je suis ce que l'on appelle un éveillé.

Les raisons de ma première mort ? J'ai sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, mais par là même, une autre personne est morte et j'aurais dû tomber en enfer, mais au bout de 8 min dans l'ambulance, mon coeur s'est remis à battre ... mais 8 min sur terre, c'est une éternité en enfer. Je n'ai pas vraiment une foi inébranlable, c'était même le contraire, mais j'ai le talent d'attirer les ennuis et la chance de m'en tirer. Là je suis sur les traces d'un artefact qui pourrait contrôler l'un des 4 princes infernaux, le Léviathan, une vieille connaissance qui a gardé quelques dents contre moi depuis mon séjour en bas.

-Voix d'hotesse Le TGV à destination de Paris, Gare de Lyon, Bruxelles, Amsterdam vient d'entrer en gare quai numéro 6.


End file.
